geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Historia Regum Britanniae - Buch 11
Die Geschichte der Könige von Britannien (Historia Regum Britanniae; um 1135) von Geoffrey of Monmouth ins Englische übersetzt von Aaron Thompson und J. A. Giles (1842) Kommentierte Fassung Deutsche Übersetzung des englischen Textes von Peter Dietsch (2012) Quelle: www.academia.edu Buch 11 - Der letzte Kampf von Arthur gegen Mordred; die Sachsen kehren zurück; Bürgerkrieg; Augustinus kommt, um die Sachsen zu bekehren 1 Über die Angelegenheit, um die es jetzt geht, edelster Konsul, sollte Geoffrey of Monmouth schweigen. Aber er wird dennoch, obwohl in einem geringen Stil, kurz berichten, was er in dem oben erwähnten britischen Buch fand und was er von jenem gelehrtesten Historiker, Walter, Archidiakon von Oxford, hinsichtlich der Kriege hörte, welche dieser berühmte König nach diesem Sieg nach seiner Rückkehr nach Britannien gegen seinen Neffen geführt hat. Als also der Bericht dieser schamlosen Boshaftigkeit ihn erreichte, ließ er sofort von seinem Unternehmen gegen Leo, den König der Römer, ab. Und nachdem er Hoel, den Herzog der Armoricaner, mit der gallischen Armee fortgeschickt hatte, um in jenen Gebieten den Frieden wieder herzustellen, eilte er nach Britannien zurück, begleitet nur von den Königen der Inseln und ihren Armeen. Aber der verderbte Verräter Mordred, hatte nach Cheldric, dem sächsischen Anführer in Deutschland, gesandt, um dort alle Kräfte, die er finden konnte, auszuheben und so schnell wie möglich zurückzukehren: Und in Anbetracht dieses Dienstes hatte er ihm all die Teile der Insel versprochen, die vom Humber bis nach Schottland reichen und was Hengist und Horsa in Kent seit der Zeit von Vortigern besessen hatten. Sodass er, seinen [Mordreds] Befehlen gehorchend, mit achthundert Schiffen, voll mit heidnischen Soldaten, angekommen war. Und er schloss einen Vertrag darüber ab, dass er dem Verräter als seinem Souverän folgen würde. Der auch [sonst noch] zu seiner Hilfe angelockt hat: die Schotten, die Pikten, die Iren und alle anderen, von denen er wusste, dass sie Feinde seines Onkels waren. Seine ganze Armee, Heiden und Christen zusammengenommen, belief sich auf achtzigtausend Männer. Und mit deren Hilfe traf er auf Arthur, gerade nachdem im Hafen von Rutupi gelandet war. Und indem er [Mordred] eine Schlacht mit ihm [Arthur] schlug, machte er ein sehr großes Gemetzel unter dessen Männern. So fielen an diesem Tag Augusel, der König von Alba, und Walgan, der Neffe des Königs, mit unzähligen anderen. Augusel wurde in seinem Königreich von Eventus, dem Sohn seines Bruders Urian, nachgefolgt. Dieser führte später viele berühmte Großtaten in jenen Kriegen durch. Nachdem sie schließlich unter großen Schwierigkeiten an Land gekommen waren, zahlten sie das Gemetzel zurück und zwangen Mordred und seine Armee zur Flucht. Denn durch die lange Praxis im Krieg hatten sie ausgezeichnet gelernt, ihre Kräfte zuordnen. Was so durchgeführt wurde, dass, während ihr Fußsoldaten in einem Angriff oder in der Defensive dahinschwanden, die Soldaten zu Pferde äußerst geschwind schräg auf sie zukamen, die Reihen des Feindes durchbrachen und ihn so zwangen, zu fliehen. Dennoch brachte der eidbrüchige Usurpator seine Streitkräfte wieder zusammen und besetzte in der folgenden Nacht Winchester. Sobald Königin Guanhumara das hörte, floh sie sofort, am Erfolg zweifelnd, von York zur ,Stadt der Legionen‘, wo sie sich entschloss, ein reines Leben unter den Nonnen in der Kirche von Julius dem Märtyrer zu leben und sich ihrem Orden anzuschließen. 2 Arthur aber, dessen Wut jetzt wegen des Verlustes von so vielen Hunderten von Soldatenkameraden noch mehr gereizt wurde, wandte sich, nachdem er seine Ermordeten begraben hatte, am dritten Tag der Stadt zu und belagerte den Verräter, der nichtsdestoweniger nicht von seinem Unternehmen abließ, sondern alle Methoden anwandte, seine Anhänger zu ermutigen und mit seinen Truppen heraus marschierte, darauf vorbereitet, gegen seinen Onkel zu kämpfen. In der Schlacht, die hierauf folgte, verlor eine große Anzahl [Soldaten] auf beiden Seiten ihre Leben, doch am meisten schließlich in der Armee von Mordred, sodass er gezwungen wurde, schändlich das Feld zu verlassen. Und von hier marschierte er in einer überstürzten Flucht, ohne sich um das Begräbnis seiner Getöteten zu kümmern, in aller Hast nach Cornwall. Arthur, innerlich äußerst betrübt darüber, dass er so oft entkommen konnte, jagte ihn unverzüglich in dieses Land bis zum Fluss Cambula, Thorpe: Camblan. Geoffrey scheint den Fluss Camlann aus den walisischen Annalen (537) mit dem Camelgleichzusetzen. wo der andere seine Ankunft erwartete. Und Mordred, da er von den Männern am kühnsten war und immer der schnellste beim Angriff, stellte seine Truppen sofort in Schlachtordnung auf, entschlossen, entweder zu siegen oder zu sterben, statt seine Flucht weiterhin fortzusetzen. Bei ihm waren noch sechzigtausend Männer geblieben, aus denen er drei Abteilungen bildete, jeden von ihnen bestand aus sechstausendsechshundertsechsundsechzig Männern: Die Restlichen aber fasste er zu einer Abteilung zusammen. Und als er jeder der anderen Abteilungen ihre Führer zugeteilt hatte, übernahm er den Befehl davon [dieser Letzteren] selbst. Nachdem er seine Streitkräften so angeordnet hatte, war er bestrebt, sie zu ermuntern. Und er versprach ihnen die Ländereien ihrer Feinde, wenn sie mit dem Sieg zurück kämen. Andererseits stellte auch Arthur seine Armee auf, die er in neun karreeförmige Kompanien mit einem rechten und linken Flügel aufteilte und er benannte für jede von ihnen ihren Kommandanten. Er ermahnte sie, diesen Räubern und eidbrüchigen Schurken, die, von dem Erz-Verräter aus fremden Ländern auf die Insel herübergebracht worden waren und die versuchten, sie all ihrer Ehren zu berauben, eine vollständige Niederlage zu bereiten. Er sagte ihnen auch, dass eine gemischte Armee von Barbaren aus so vielen verschiedenen Ländern, die dazu alles unausgebildete Soldaten und unerfahren im Krieg waren, nie imstande sein würden, gegen solch tapfere Veteranentruppen, wie sie waren, zu bestehen. Vorausgesetzt, dass sie ihre Pflicht erfüllten. Nach dieser Aufmunterung, die jeder General seinen Soldatenkameraden gegeben ist, begann die Schlacht plötzlich mit großer Wildheit, wobei es sowohl schmerzlich als auch langweilig wäre, über das Gemetzel, die grausame Verwüstung und das Übermaß an Raserei zu berichten, das auf beiden Seiten zu sehen war. Auf diese Weise verging ein großer Teil des Tages, bis Arthur schließlich mit seiner Abteilung, die aus sechstausend-sechshundertsechsundsechzig Männern bestand, einen Vorstoß dorthin machte, wo, wie er wusste, Mordred war. Und indem sie sich mit ihren Schwertern einen Weg bahnten, stießen sie ganz durch, und veranstalteten ein schlimmes Gemetzel. Denn bei diesem Angriff fiel der boshafte Verräter selbst und viele Tausende mit ihm. Trotz dieses Verlustes [von Mordred] floh der Rest jedoch nicht, sondern sie kamen von allen Teilen des Schlachtfeldes zusammengelaufen und hielten ihre Stellung mit unerschrockenem Mut aufrecht. Die Schlacht wurde jetzt wütender als je zuvor und erwies sich für fast alle Kommandeure und deren Streitkräfte als tödlich. Denn auf der Seite von Mordred fielen die Sachsen Cheldric, Elasius, Egbrict und Bunignus; die Iren Gillapatric, Gillamor, Gistafel und Gallarius. Auch die Schotten und Pikten mit fast all ihren Anführern. Auf der Seite von Arthur fielen Olbrict, der König von Norwegen, Aschillius, der König von Dakien, Oder Dänemark. Cador Limenic Cassibellaun, mit vielen Tausenden anderen, sowohl Briten als aus Ausländer, die er mit sich gebracht hatte. Und sogar der berühmte König Arthur selbst wurde tödlich verwundet und darauf zur Insel Avalon gebracht, um von seinen Wunden zu genesen. Er übergab die Krone Britanniens seinem Sippenmann Konstantin, Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 28-29. Geoffrey gibt hier die Abfolge von 4 Herrschern an, die tatsächlich Zeitgenossen waren. dem Sohn von Cador, Herzog von Cornwall im fünfhundertzweiundvierzigsten Jahr der Fleischwerdung unseres Herrn. 3 Nach Konstantins Aufstieg zum Thron erhoben sich die Sachsen mit den zwei Söhnen von Mordred gegen ihn. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Denn sie flohen nach vielen Kämpfen. Der Eine nach London, der anderer nach Winchester und besetzten jene Orte. Dann starb St. Daniel, der fromme Prälat der Kirche von Bangor, und Theon, der Bischof von Gloucester, wurde zum Erzbischof von London gewählt. Zur gleichen Zeit starb auch David, der fromme Erzbischof der ,Stadt der Legionen‘ in der Stadt Menevia in seiner eigenen Abtei. Die er vor allen anderen Klöstern seiner Diözese liebte, weil St. Patrick, der seine Geburt prophetisch vorausgesagt hatte, deren Gründer war. Denn während seiner Anwesenheit dort unter den Mönchen wurde er von einer plötzlichen Krankheit befallen, an der er starb. Und er wurde auf Befehl von Malgo, dem König der Venedotianer, in dieser Kirche begraben. Auf dem metropolitanischen Sitz folgte ihm Cynoc, der Bischof der Kirche von Llan-Patern, nach, der so eine höhere Würde erlangte. 4 Konstantin aber jagte die Sachsen und unterjochte sie. Er nahm auch die zwei Söhne von Mordred gefangen. Und den Einen von ihnen, der zum Asyl zur Kirche von St. Amphibalus in Winchester geflohen war, ermordete er vor dem Altar. Der andere hatte sich in einem Mönchskloster in London verborgen. Er wurde aber schließlich von ihm gefunden, vor den Altar gebracht und dort getötet. Drei Jahre danach wurde er selbst, durch die Rache Gottes, der ihn verfolgte, von Conan getötet und neben Uther Pendragon innerhalb der Steinanordnung begraben, die nicht weit von Salisbury aufgestellt wurde und die in englische Sprache Stonehenge heißt. 5 Nach ihm herrschte sein Neffe Aurelius Conan, Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 30. ein Jüngling von wunderbarer Tapferkeit; der, da er die Monarchen der ganzen Insel für sich gewann, würdig gewesen wäre, die Krone [der ganzen Insel] zu tragen, hätte er sich nicht am Bürgerkrieg erfreut. Er erzeugte Unruhen gegen seinen Onkel, der nach Konstantin hätte herrschen sollen und warf ihn ins Gefängnis. Und dann tötete er dessen seiner zwei Söhne, erhielt das Königreich, starb jedoch im zweiten Jahr seiner Herrschaft. 6 Conans Nachfolger war Wortiporius, Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 31. gegen den die Sachsen einen Aufstand durchführten und die ihre Landsleute mit einer sehr großen Flotte aus Deutschland herüberholten. Aber er kämpfte siegreich gegen sie, sodass er zum Monarchen über das ganze Königreich wurde und die Leute umsichtig und friedlich vier Jahre lang regierte. 7 Ihm folgte Malgo, Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, 33-36. einer der ansehnlichsten Männer in Britannien, eine große tyrannische Geißel und ein Mann von großer Kraft, außergewöhnlicher Freigebigkeit und unvergleichlicher Tapferkeit nach. Aber er war dem widerwärtigen Laster der Sodomie verfallen, wodurch er sich abscheulich gegenüber Gott verhielt. Er beherrschte auch die ganze Insel, der er, nach einem grausamen Krieg, die sechs Inselprovinzen Irland, Island, Gothland, die Orkneys, Norwegen und Dakien hinzufügte. 8 Dann folgte Careticus Malgo, der den Bürgerkrieg liebte und Gott und die Briten hasste, nach. Die Sachsen, die sein wankelmütiges Gemüt erkannten, gingen nach Irland zu Gormund, dem König der Afrikaner, der dort mit einer sehr großen Flotte angekommen war und dieses Land unterworfen hatte. Auf ihre verräterische Anregung hin segelte dieser von dort nach Britannien, das einerseits die heimtückischen Sachsen, andererseits die Briten durch ihre dauernden Kriege untereinander verwüstet hatten. Deshalb führte er, nachdem er mit den Sachsen eine Allianz gebildet hatte, Krieg gegen König Careticus und trieb ihn, nach mehreren gekämpften Schlachten, von Stadt zu Stadt bis nach Cirencester. Und dort belagerte er ihn. Hierhin kam nun Isembard, der Neffe von Lewis, Thorpe: Louis. dem König der Franken, und bildete mit ihm eine Liga der Freundschaft. Un daus Rücksicht zu ihm sagte er [Isembard] sich vom christlichen Glauben los, vorausgesetzt, dass er ihm helfen würde, das Königreich von Gallien von seinem Onkel zu gewinnen, von wo er, wie er sagte, gewaltsam und ungerecht vertrieben worden war. Schließlich, nach der Einnahme und dem Niederbrennen der Stadt, kämpfte er ein weiteres Mal mit Careticus, und ließ ihn über den Severn nach Wales fliehen. Dann verwüstete er das Land vollständig, setzte die benachbarten Städte in Brand und setzte diese Verbrechen fort, bis er fast die ganze Insel von einem Ozean bis zum anderen vollständig niedergebrannt hatte. Sodass das Ackerland überall vernichtet war und die Bauern und die Kirchenleute allesamt mit Feuer und Schwert getötet. Diese schreckliche Katastrophe veranlasste die Überlebenden, wohin auch immer zu fliehen. Dorthin, wo sie die Hoffnung hatten, in Sicherheit zu sein. 9 Warum nur, törichte Nation! Niedergedrückt vom Gewicht deiner abscheulichen Boshaftigkeit. Warum hast du dich, mit deinem unersättlichen Durst nach Bürgerkriegen, durch innere Wirren so geschwächt, dass du, die du früher weit entfernte Königreiche unter dein Joch wie in einen guten Weingarten gebracht hast, jetzt degeneriert bist und dich der Bitterkeit zugewandt hast. Warum kannst du dein Land, deine Frauen und Kinder nicht gegen deine Feinde verteidigen? Fahre fort, fahre fort mit deiner Uneinigkeit. Wenig verstehst du den Ausspruch im Evangelium: "Jedes Königreich, das sich gegen sich selbst wendet, wird fallen." Markus 2.24; Mathäus 12.24; Lukas 11.17. Inzwischen hat sich dein Königreich gegen sich selbst gewendet, inzwischen haben die Wut des Unfriedens untereinander und die Dünste des Neids deinen Geist verdunkelt, seitdem hat dein Stolz es nicht ertragen, einem König Gehorsamkeit zu schulden. Deshalb wurde, wie du siehst, dein Land durch gottlose Heiden verwüstet und deine Häuser stürzen eins nach dem anderen ein. Was die Ursache für anhaltenden Kummer bei den Nachkommen sein wird. Denn die barbarischen Löwinnen werden sehen, dass ihre Welpen die Städte, Orte und anderen Besitzungen deiner Kinder genießen werden. Von wo sie schmählich vertrieben und wo sie kaum, wenn überhaupt, ihr ehemals blühendes Land wiedererlangen werden. 10 Um aber zur Geschichte zurückzukehren: Als der unmenschliche Tyrann mit vielen Tausenden seiner Afrikaner die ganze Insel fast vollständig verwüstet hatte, gab er den größeren Teil davon, genannt Loegria, den Sachsen, deren Schurkerei der Anlass für seine Ankunft gewesen war. Deshalb zog sich der Rest der Briten in die westlichen Teile des Königreichs, d. h. nach Cornwall und Wales, zurück, von wo sie ständig häufige und wilde Überfälle auf den Feind machten. Die drei Erzbischöfe, nämlich. der Erzbischof der ,Stadt der Legionen‘, Theon von London und Thadiocus von York, flohen, als sie mit ansehen mussten, wie alle Kirchen unter ihrer Gerichtsbarkeit dem Boden gleichgemacht wurden, mit dem gesamten Klerus, der nach dieser so großen Zerstörung verblieben war, in den Schutz der Wälder von Wales. Dabei nahmen sie die Reliquien der Heiligen mit sich, da sie fürchteten, dass die heiligen Knochen von so vielen heiligen Männern früherer Tage von den Barbaren vernichtet würden, wenn sie diese in dieser drohenden Gefahr zurücklassen und sie selbst sofort ein Martyrium erleiden würden. Noch mehr segelten mit einer großen Flotte ins armoricanische Britannien, sodass die ganze Kirche der zwei Provinzen, Loegria und Northumberland, seine Kloster zerstört hinterließ. Aber über diese Dinge will ich an anderer Stelle berichten, wenn ich das Buch über ihre Verbannung übersetze. 11 Für eine lange Zeit wurden die Briten von der Krone des Königreichs und der Monarchie der Insel ausgeschlossen und sie machten keine Versuche, ihre alte Würde wiederzu erlangen. Und sogar der Teil des Landes, der ihnen noch verblieben war, war nicht einem König, sondern drei Tyrannen untertan und wurde häufig durch Bürgerkriege verwüstet. Aber auch die Sachsen erhielten die Krone nicht, sondern waren ebenfalls drei Königen, die manchmal einander, manchmal die Briten plagten, untertan. 12 Inzwischen wurde Augustinus von Papst St. Gregor nach Britannien Beda: Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum 1.32 ff. gesandt, um das Wort des Gottes den Angeln zu predigen, die, von heidnischem Aberglauben geblendet, das Christentum in diesem Teil der Insel, den sie besaßen, völlig ausgelöscht hatten. Doch unter den Briten gedieh der christliche Glaube noch und ging bei ihnen niemals unter, seit es zur Zeit von Papst Eleutherius erstmals hier gepflanzt wurde. So fand Augustinus, als er ankam, in ihrer Provinz sieben Bistümer und ein Erzbistum, alle voll überaus frommer Prälaten und einer großen Zahl von Abteien, wodurch die Herde Christi sich noch in guter Ordnung befand. In den Restlichen [Landesteilen] gab es in der Stadt Bangor eine edelste Kirche, von der berichtet wird, dass es dort eine so große Anzahl von Mönchen gab, dass, als das Kloster in sieben Teile geteilt wurde. Jedem davon stand ein Prior vor, und hatte nicht weniger als dreihundert Mönche, die alle von der Arbeit ihrer eigenen Hände lebten. Der Name ihres Abts war Dinooth, ein in den Geisteswissenschaften bewundernswert erfahrener Mann, der, als Augustinus die Unterwerfung der britischen Bischöfe verlangte und sie überzeugen wollte, die Arbeit des Evangeliums mit ihm bei den Angeln zu übernehmen, ihm mit verschiedenen Argumenten antwortete, dass sie ihm keine Unterwerfung schuldeten und dass sie auch ihren Feinden nicht predigen würden, da sie ihren eigenen Erzbischof hätten und weil die sächsische Nation auf dem Rauben ihres Landes beharrte. Aus diesem Grund betrachteten sie diese als ihre Erzfeinde, hielten ihren Glauben und ihre Religion als Nichts und würden mit den Angeln nicht mehr reden als mit Hunden. 13 Als Ethelbert, der König von Kent, also sah, dass die Briten dem Augustinus die Unterwerfung verweigerten und sein Predigen verschmähten, fühlte er sich höchst provoziert und reizte Ethelfrid, den König von Northumbria und die anderen unbedeutenden Könige der Sachsen dazu, eine große Armee zu aufzustellen und zur Stadt Bangor zu marschieren, um den Abt Dinooth, und den Rest des Klerus, der sie sosehr verachtete, zu vernichten. Deshalb versammelten sie auf seine Anregung hin, eine gewaltige Armee und kamen auf ihrem Marsch zur Provinz der Briten, nach Legecester, Thorpe: Chester. wo Brocmail, der Konsul der Stadt, ihre Ankunft erwartete. Zu derselben Stadt waren unzählige Mönche und Einsiedler aus vielen Provinzen der Briten, insbesondere aus Bangor, gekommen, um für die Sicherheit ihrer Leute zu beten. Woraufhin sich Ethelfrid, der König von Northumbria, all seine Kräfte sammelte, um in einen Kampf mit Brocmail einzutreten. Dieser verließ, da er nur eine kleine Armee hatte, ihm zu widerstehen, schließlich die Stadt und floh. Nicht ohne ein großes Gemetzel unter dem Feind angerichtet zu haben. Ethelfrid aber, als er die Stadt eingenommen und verstanden hatte, aus welchem Grund die Mönche dorthin gekommen waren, befahl seinen Männern, ihre Waffen zuerst gegen sie zu wenden. Und so wurden zweihundert von ihnen mit der Krone des Martyriums geehrt und stiegen noch am selben Tag ins Königreich des Himmels auf. Daraufhin zog der sächsische Tyrann weiter auf seinem Marsch nach Bangor. Auf die Nachrichten von seinem abscheulichen Wahnsinn hin, kamen die Führer der Briten, nämlich Blederic, der Herzog von Cornwall, Margaduc, der König der Demetianer und Cadwan, der König der Venedotianer, aus allen Teilen zusammen, um auf ihn zu treffen und ihm eine Schlacht zu liefern.Sie verwundeten ihn und zwangen ihn zu fliehen. Und sie töteten Zehntausendsechsundsechzig Männer seiner Armee. Auf der Seite der Briten fiel Blederic, der Herzog von Cornwall, der ihr Anführer in jenen Kriegen war. Kategorie:Historia Regum Britanniae